


"date?" "yeah, a date."

by stonerjimin



Series: canon compliant yugkook [1]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bowling Date, Canon Compliant, First Dates, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, its cute, jjk loves kyg and that is all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerjimin/pseuds/stonerjimin
Summary: “Gyeomie, wait.” Jungkook got up and walked over to the taller boy, placing his hands around the middle of his back. “Shift your weight more onto the opposite side, you're straining too much and it's causing you to have faulty throws.”Jungkook slid his hands down to shift his hips, eyes glancing out at the alley and catching Yugyeom’s gaze. His sparkly eyes were hooded, cheeks dusty once more, and suddenly Jungkook's hands burned on his hips.Fuck.“Yeah?”Jungkook's heart slammed down into his gut and he closed his eyes slightly. Being this close to Yugyeom with him making that face was not something he had prepared for, but the moment branded itself into his brain, never to be forgotten. His hair was slightly messy, almost covering his eyes and casting shadows over his face. The lights made him glow a soft pink, made his skin look sweet and lips look like candy.Jungkook cleared his throat and stepped away after they had been standing like that for too long. “Throw.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!!! i love yugkook a lot and i haven't been able to write anything in a looong time bc of mental stuff... so this is a mircale child born off adrenaline and late night thoughts. pls enjoy i killed myself for this

_ A daesang. You won a daesang, Kook-ah.  _

  
  


Jungkook’s heart was beating violently in his chest and his cheeks were sticky from dried tears. The passing seconds were a blur, a mix of hugs and congratulations as he searched for the one person he wanted to see. Mark passes, and Bambam approached for a quick hug, smiling at him before turning his head and nodding.

 

“Congratulations. He’s looking for you, too.”

 

Jungkook gave him a smile and thanked him, turning and scanning the direction Bambam had nodded to. He was there, and just as Jungkook found him he brushed his messily styled hair from his face and locked eyes with him. Jungkook felt his heart skip and his lips curl up when he saw that soft smile appear.

 

“Yugyeom,” Jungkook breathed, wrapping his arms tightly around broad shoulders. They stood there for a moment, knees knocking together before slotting between each other, pressing together closely. 

 

A heartbeat later, and Jungkook moves to pull away, but Yugyeom tightens his arms and tilts his head, not letting Jungkook go. Over all the noise, Yugyeom whispers his congratulations, voice soft and gentle. Jungkook feels a pang, like his heart was falling from his chest, and closes his eyes. His chin rested in the crook of Yugyeom’s neck and he gripped the younger harder, feeling as though he was going to collapse.

 

It was difficult for Jungkook. Yugyeom, outside of Bangtan, was his only close friend. They were apart often due to their different agencies, and Jungkook often found himself starved for the affection his hug loving best friend had to offer.

 

They parted, but their arms remained around each other's waists. Yugyeom didn’t take his eyes off Jungkook, shimmering with adoration. He had this stupid fond smile and for some reason, Jungkook’s heart kicked. His mouth opened to say something, but Yugyeom’s hand was on his cheek now, and Jungkook settled for them walking slowly in silence.

 

The touch burned. Jungkook saw Yoongi approaching and frowned, realizing he and Yugyeom couldn't stay like that forever. As he bent forward to hug his hyung, his arm slipped from Yugyeom’s shoulder; but Yugyeom let his hand linger on the small of Jungkook’s back, fingertips catching on his belt loops as his hand dropped and Jungkook moved out of reach.

 

As much as Jungkook wanted to look back at him, to see his eyes one more time, he couldn't. The tightness in his heart returned, screwing up in his chest, and remained for the night.

  
  


Jungkook was comfortable, belly full and warm from the soju and grilled meat Yoongi treated them all to in celebration. His phone buzzed beside his head, once and then twice, before Jungkook rolled over to check.

 

It was Yugyeom.

  
  


**Dancing Best Friend**

\- Jungkookie~

 

**Dancing Best Friend**

\- Ah… you’re probably celebrating now… i hope ur having fun!! 

  
  


Jungkook smiled, tipsy fingers typing out a response.

  
  


**Gukkie**

\- gyeomie~ im done now actually… we had a good time. you should have been there.

 

**Dancing Best Friend**

\- no no its your celebration! im glad you had fun with your hyungs, though. 

 

**Dancing Best Friend**

\- im really happy for you, kookie! you and the hyungs deserve more than a daesang, really!! youre all amazing!!

 

**Gukkie**

\- ahh

 

**Gukkie**

\- thank you, gyeomie 

  
  


Jungkook bit his lip, blush spreading as he typed out another message. 

  
  


**Gukkie**

\- yugyeomie

 

**Gukkie**

\- do you want to go bowling with me? ill pay. we can eat too!

  
  


A moment passed and Jungkook cursed at himself. He shouldn't have asked, of course Yugyeom doesn’t wanna go bowling. He threw his phone back down and covered his head with his blanket.

 

A kakaotalk notification filled the silence of the room and Jungkook scrambled for his phone, opening it and gnawing at his lip.

  
  


**Dancing Best Friend**

\- of course :0

 

**Dancing Best Friend**

\- im not very good though lol

  
  


Jungkook, with a relieved breath and a racing heart, replied with “that's okay, how does friday sound?” and when Yugyeom confirmed, he slid his phone under his pillow and closed his eyes.

 

If it weren't for the soju making him drowsy, he would have never gone to sleep.

  
  


“Yoongi-hyung, i’m going out tonight.”

 

Jungkook was standing in the doorway to Yoongi’s small studio, puffy black jacket over his arm and wallet in his hand. The smaller man turned in his swivel chair, messy hair covering his tired eyes. A soft beat played from the speakers, loud enough to fill the room but not so loud that they couldn't be heard.

 

“With who?”

 

“Yugyeom.” 

 

Yoongi narrowed his eyes and smirked. Jungkook shifted his weight from foot to foot, avoiding his eyes.

 

“Jungkook, can I ask you something? Answer honestly.”

 

He waited a moment and Jungkook nodded.

 

“Do you like Yugyeom?”

 

Jungkook quirked a brow, chuckling as he replied, “of course I do, he’s my best friend.”

 

Yoongi sighed. “Aish… I meant do you have feelings for him, stupid.”

 

At this, Jungkook’s eyes widened. “What? Why would you ask me that?” His heart was suddenly racing once more, skin prickling.

 

“You know I wouldn't care if you did, and neither would the rest of us. I'm just curious.”

 

Yoongi sniffed, scratching his nose and leaning back in his chair.

 

He didn't  _ like  _ Yugyeom. Why would anyone think that? 

 

Jungkook, suddenly anxious, replied with a curt “no, hyung, we’re just going bowling.” and left, heading down through the lobby and hailing a cab.

 

The sky was dark, streets lit by fluorescents that shed a cold light on Jungkook’s face. The driver was a middle-aged man who played jazz quietly through the speakers. Jungkook felt like he was in a movie.

 

His phone lit up; a text from Yugyeom.

 

**Dancing Best Friend**

\- im ready!!

 

**Dancing Best Friend**

\- are you almost here? the hyungs won't stop bothering me and bambam is being jealous :( 

 

**Gukkie**

\- aw whats he jealous for

 

**Dancing Best Friend**

\- he said he doesn't want someone stealing his best friend

 

**Dancing Best Friend**

\- hes just weird like that sometimes lmao

 

**Gukkie**

\- poor bambamie~ im almost there!! 2 mins

  
  


Jungkook couldn't help but bite back a grin as the driver pulled down the street and JYP Entertainment came into view. As he got out of the car and paid the driver, a few fans and a woman with a video camera gathered. It was considerably late, and Jungkook covered his face with his mask before bowing and wishing them to go home and rest. 

 

Inside the lobby, Yugyeom was sitting on a lounge chair tapping away at his phone. He didn't notice Jungkook at first, until he was right in front of him. Under Jungkook’s mask, he was smiling stupidly, and he ruffled Yugyeom’s hair before the younger stood to hug him.

 

“Get ready to have your ass kicked, Gyeom.”

 

Yugyeom punched his arm playfully and they made their way out the door, greeted by the same fans who were there before. Yugyeom greeted them briefly before turning to Jungkook, “are we walking?”

 

Jungkook nodded, crossing the street quickly and shoving his hands in his coat pockets. “It's not far.”

 

The walk was short, and by the time they got down the block the fans had left and they were alone. Yugyeom sighed, commenting on the chill in the air before speaking.

 

“I went bowling with my hyungs before, when we filmed for our show. I wasn’t very good though.” He says, turning to Jungkook as they walked.

 

“Jackson-hyung ripped his pants.”

 

They both broke out in giggles, Jungkook imagining how their hyung managed to do that to himself with a wide grin hidden beneath his mask. Yugyeom took his hands out of his pockets, pretending he was holding a bowling ball. He heaved a deep breath and skipped forward, legs spreading wide, imitating Jackson as his mouth went wide and his hands went to his ass.

 

“They ripped!”

 

Jungkook tried not to laugh but the mock-scandalized look on his face was too good, and he leaned forward to lean on Yugyeom’s shoulder as he chuckled. The younger had that goofy smile on his face, cheeks dusted pink from laughter, and the streetlights cast cool shadows under his cheekbones and the ridge of his nose. As Jungkook took the time to observe this, he remembered what Yoongi said to him before he left.

 

_ “Do you like Yugyeom?” _

 

Jungkook cursed. He wasn't stupid. He's had crushes before, on people who were way out of his league and people he barely knew. That's exactly what they were, simple crushes.

 

He knew he didn't have a crush on Yugyeom. Crushes have never made his heart race or his skin heat like Yugyeom did. He never felt the ache Yugyeom caused in his chest over a crush.

 

They rounded the corner and Jungkook was forced out of his thoughts as the alley came up, its fluorescent sign a harsh blend of reds and yellows. Inside smelled like old leather and popcorn, characteristic of any bowling alley, and as they got their shoes Yugyeom looked around and hummed. “This is a tiny alley, I didn't even know it was here.”

 

Jungkook nodded, “yeah, I found it a few weeks ago when i couldn't go to the one closer to our dorm. I like it though, because there's usually nobody here around this time.”

 

That of which Jungkook appreciated the most. The empty five-alley building was homely and comfortable, and he could see Yugyeom visibly relax when he realized they wouldn't have to worry about anybody interrupting them or, better yet, recognizing them. They picked the alley furthest to the back, and Yugyeom chuckled at the way Jungkook’s white shirt illuminated under the blacklight. “You look like a glowstick.”

 

Jungkook tucked his mask into his coat pocket and laid it over the back of the bench, slipping his shoes off to put on the bowling shoes. “I look cool as hell, alright. Not all good things are planned.”

 

As Jungkook tied the laces, he sighed. Yoongi had opened up a can of worms that he had hoped he ignored long enough for it to disappear. Now he couldn't ignore the way his heart lurched at the sound of his laugh, or how his cheeks heated when he caught himself staring.

 

He was in trouble.

 

“You're going first.”

 

Jungkook snapped his head up, Yugyeom standing tall beside the table and the small screen displaying his scoreboard with “kookie” written in as his name. He rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans, choosing a ball he was comfortable with, and getting ready.

 

He rolled quickly, a spare, and Yugyeom went on for his turn.

 

They were on their last square and Yugyeom was failing quite miserably. After a while Jungkook began to notice the issue with Yugyeom’s swing.

 

His torso was straining too much.

 

“Gyeomie, wait.” Jungkook got up and walked over to the taller boy, placing his hands around the middle of his back. “Shift your weight more onto the opposite side, you're straining too much and it's causing you to have faulty throws.”

 

Jungkook slid his hands down to shift his hips, eyes glancing out at the alley and catching Yugyeom’s gaze. His sparkly eyes were hooded, cheeks dusty once more, and suddenly Jungkook's hands burned on his hips.  _ Fuck. _ “Yeah?”

 

Jungkook's heart slammed down into his gut and he closed his eyes slightly. Being this close to Yugyeom with him making that face was  _ not  _ something he had prepared for, but the moment branded itself into his brain, never to be forgotten. His hair was slightly messy, almost covering his eyes and casting shadows over his face. The lights made him glow a soft pink, made his skin look sweet and lips look like candy. 

 

Jungkook cleared his throat and stepped away after they had been standing like that for too long. “Throw.”

 

Yugyeom nodded, smirking, and followed Jungkook’s advice.

 

“Strike!” He shouts in English, fist in the air as all ten pins fly down behind the lane and knock together loudly. Jungkook, dazed, picks up his ball for his throw.

 

He rolls a gutterball.

  
  


They ate soon after, Jungkook victorious and Yugyeom complaining that it was only because he had more experience. It was late, nearing nine, and the city streets grew busy with the night crowds. They agreed on chicken (as if it was a difficult decision), choosing a place nearby, and as they sat down with their food, Jungkook received a text.

  
  


**Sleepy Hyung**

\- it's getting late. don't stay out too long.

 

**Jeon**

\- I'll be home before midnight, hyung.

  
  


Yoongi read the message, but did not reply. Jungkook sighed.

 

Yugyeom was happily eating his fried chicken, eyes still glittery. He had residue around his eyes from his makeup he wore filming that day, and even if it was a bit smudged, Jungkook appreciated the look it gave him.

 

He chewed, gazing at his best friend in thought.

 

Even if he did like Yugyeom, it didn't matter. They couldn't date. Especially since they were part of two very busy boy groups, almost always with packed schedules and out of the country.

 

It was a bleak thought, but Jungkook still didn't mind the idea of being able to call Yugyeom his boyfriend. He blushed, looking down.  _ Jesus.  _ He thought. _ Am I in too deep? _

 

“Gukkie,” Yugyeom whispered. Jungkook looked up, mouth open in a small “o”. 

 

“They're closing soon. You should finish.”

 

Jungkook had gotten so lost in thought that the rest of his chicken was cold now, and the restaurant was closing up. He’d lost his appetite long ago. 

 

“I'm not that hungry anymore. I'll bring this home for Jimin.” Jungkook said, closing the container it was in and standing. “Let's go.”

 

They opted against taking a taxi, despite the cold. They walked alone down the street, Yugyeom’s breath puffing in front of his face and Jungkook’s teeth gnawing his bottom lip behind his mask. 

 

The bright white of the JYP Entertainment sign caused Jungkook to as they rounded the corner, and he pulled his phone out call his manager to pick him up. “Hey, d’you wanna come in for a sec? So you don't have to wait in the cold? You can say hi to Bambam.”

 

“To your dorm?”

 

“Yeah!”

 

“Is that allowed?” Normally idols from other agencies weren't allowed into dormitories. But with Yugyeom's enthusiasm, it seemed as though he'd gotten permission. 

 

On the way up the stairs, they didn't see many people - it was late, many of the staff were probably home  preparing for bed. There was a brief moment as they exited the elevator where their hands brushed, and both snapped their heads to each other as if they'd been shocked. 

 

“Uhm… the dorm is down the hall.” Yugyeom stuttered, leading Jungkook out and tucking his face into his collar as he watched his feet move.

 

Jungkook pushed his mask below his chin, fixing his windblown hair as the door opened and Jinyoung welcomed Yugyeom home.

 

“Oh? Yugyeom, you brought Jungkook?”

 

The slight shock and surprise on Jinyoung’s face mixed with the embarrassed blush tinting Yugyeom’s cheeks caused Jungkook to quirk a brow before he greeted his hyung. 

 

Behind him, Youngjae and Bambam were sat on the couch, video game paused on the television in front of them and both their heads turned to see who was at their door. Jungkook greeted them both awkwardly, turning to Yugyeom for rescue. 

 

“Ah, he's just here to say hello. Don't be so awkward.”

 

Jinyoung quirked a brow then as well, but closed the door and said his goodbye to Jungkook before padding down to his bedroom. 

 

Yugyeom led Jungkook down his and Bambam’s shared room, cracking the door and turning to mutter “don't mind the mess” and pushing it open.

 

Jungkook’s eyes went straight to the wall of clothing on the opposite side of the bedroom, sending Yugyeom a glance that screamed “what the fuck.”

 

Yugyeom chuckled, plopping down on his bed and patting it so Jungkook would sit. “Bambamie’s clothes didn't all fit in the closet, so we had to improvise.”

 

“Wow.”

 

He sat, hands folded in his lap as he tried to mask his nervousness about being in Yugyeom’s  _ bedroom _ in their  _ dorm  _ where he probably should not be but he was and now Yugyeom was sitting up and turning to him, mouth open to speak.

 

“Thanks for the date.”

 

Jungkook’s eyes widened a bit and he turned to Yugyeom.

 

“Date?”

 

“Yeah, a date. That's what this was, right?” Yugyeom began to deflate, face coloring. “Oh my god, it wasn't.”

 

_ He thought it was a date? _

 

“Please forget I even said that.” Yugyeom sputtered, biting his lip.

 

Jungkook turned, hand reaching bravely to grab Yugyeom’s after checking that the door was closed. His other hand rose to the younger’s cheek and for a heartbeat, Jungkook recognized hope in Yugyeom’s eyes.

 

Their lips met, and in the first few seconds of no movement, racing heartbeats, and an adrenaline rush, Jungkook stopped denying how he felt.

 

Their lips moved, Yugyeom melting into him and Jungkook sighed against his plush lips as they kissed, languid and soft. He felt hands on his chest, sliding under his coat and lifting his shirt to stroke the toned skin on his lower back. 

 

Jungkook’s phone buzzed, and they broke away from each other with wide eyes, wet lips, and flushed cheeks. Yugyeom was grinning widely and Jungkook swore his heart was going to explode if he didn't calm its racing.

 

“I… um…”

 

Yugyeom’s eyes were all starry and filled with adoration again as he looked into Jungkook’s. “Is it too early for me to say that I love you?”

 

“No, I don't think so, ‘cause I wanna say it too.” Jungkook breathed, squeezing Yugyeom’s hand. 

 

“I have to go now, Gyeomie.”

 

“I’ll walk you.”

 

Yugyeom waited with him at the elevator, still grinning, and when they stepped in Jungkook waited for the door to close before pressing Yugyeom’s slightly taller frame to the wall and kissing him firmly. Yugyeom whimpered against his lips, tilting his head and opening his mouth so Jungkook could kiss him deeper. 

 

This kiss was shorter, as they had reached the bottom floor and the elevator came to a slow stop. 

 

“I’ll see you soon, yeah?” Yugyeom mumbled against Jungkook’s lips and their hands intertwined between their bodies. Jungkook gave him a soft peck before responding with a quiet, “yeah, hopefully.”

 

They separated and Jungkook stepped out of the elevator, walking to the door and giving Yugyeom a glance before saying goodbye and leaving.

 

It wasn't until Jungkook was in the car getting a scolding for taking too long that he realized what had happened.  _ Holy shit. _

 

The roads were clearing up as the hour got later, and Jungkook was dozing off with his cheek against the window when his phone buzzed with a snapchat from Yugyeom.

 

He opened it, already smiling, and saw a cute video of Yugyeom in a baggy shirt flashing a v sign. He smiled wide and zoomed in on his own face before whispering “Goodnight… I love you.”

  
  


**Gukkie**

\- I love you too, Gyeomie 

 

**Gyeomie**

\- heyy, you changed my name

 

**Gukkie**

\- well i figured, since we’re boyfriends now, we should match

  
  


Jungkook felt his heart warm at being able to call Yugyeom his boyfriend.

 

Yugyeom returned with laughing emojis and a sleeping cony sticker to day goodnight, and when Jungkook’s screen went black, the reflection of him smiling greeted his eyes. He looked away, shaking his head, but his smile remained.

  
He was so whipped.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: luvgyeom


End file.
